Rindu Dari Penjaga Mercusuar
by Hikasya
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang dua gadis penjaga mercusuar. Ibuki Hinata dan Nakatsugawa Ui yang merindukan dua laki-laki yang sangat mereka cintai. Mereka tinggal di sebuah mercusuar yang ada di pulau terpencil. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan kekasih mereka. Hingga mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa Naruto dan Gaara datang menemui mereka. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hoshizora E Kakaru Hashi © Feng and Kurumi Morisaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Ibuki Hinata**

 **Gaara x Nakatsugawa Ui**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: di daerah lautan, di dekat pulau terpencil (Alternate Universe)**

 **Note: fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan di televisi. Mungkin Hinata dan Ui OOC di fic ini.**

 **Senin, 27 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RINDU DARI PENJAGA MERCUSUAR**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Debur ombak terdengar keras saat menghantam batu karang. Ombak berkejar-kejaran dari tengah lautan lalu menuju ke tepi pantai. Menghantam bibir pantai dengan kerasnya sehingga membuat pasir putih menjadi kebasahan. Mandi di pagi hari dengan ditimpa cahaya sang surya yang telah terbangun untuk menyinari dunia ini.

Angin laut juga bertiup kencang. Menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Tampak kepiting berjalan menyamping menuju ke bebatuan karang yang ada di pantai. Bertujuan ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dari teriknya sang mentari.

Pohon-pohon kelapa juga menari-nari seiring angin laut terus bertiup. Menyemarakkan suasana pantai yang begitu indah. Pantai pasir putih yang ada di pulau terpencil. Jauh sekali, tepatnya di tengah lautan.

Di sana, di puncak bukit, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang sangat tinggi. Namanya mercusuar.

Mercusuar adalah sebuah menara dengan sumber cahaya di puncaknya untuk membantu navigasi kapal laut, zaman dulu sumber cahaya pada zaman dulu adalah api, kemudian mengalami perkembangan dengan menggunakan lampu dan lensa. Mercusuar biasanya digunakan untuk menandai daerah-daerah yang berbahaya, misalnya karang dan daerah laut yang dangkal. Seiring dengan kemajuan teknologi, mercusuar mulai menggunakan peralatan otomatis yang artinya penjaga mercusuar mulai ditinggalkan, namun di beberapa tempat, khususnya di Konoha, masih banyak mercusuar yang masih menggunakan penjaga manusia, tentu saja ada banyak fakta menarik tentang para penjaga mercusuar tersebut.

Beberapa fakta tentang penjaga mercusuar di bawah ini.

\- Jumlah penjaga.

Tidak ada ketentuan pasti berapa jumlah penjaga yang harus ada, hanya saja biasanya instansi terkait membuat sebuah kebijakan supaya penjaganya minimal 2 orang atau lebih dari 2 orang. Hal ini untuk memudahkan pembagian tugas dan mengatur jadwal "mudik" bagi para penjaganya.

\- Jauh dari keluarga dan teman.

Setiap pekerjaan ada resikonya masing-masing, bagi para penjaga mercusuar, resiko terbesarnya adalah jauh dari keluarga, teman dan tetangga. Membawa keluarga, tentu bisa saja dilakukan, tapi kasihan anak dan istri jika harus hidup di tengah laut dan jauh dari akses pendidikan, hiburan dan orang-orang. Jadi bisa dikatakan didekap sepi, bertemankan angin dan suara ombak serta nyanyian burung laut adalah hal yang biasa bagi para penjaga mercusuar, bagi mereka, itu semua adalah teman sejati.

\- Pekerjaan rutin.

Sebagai penjaga mercusuar, pekerjaan rutin para pekerja tentu saja untuk mengontrol waktu menyalakan sumber cahaya, biasanya sumber cahaya akan mulai dinyalakan pukul 18.00 sampai pukul 06.00, selain itu para penjaga juga harus tetap mengontrol kondisi menara, sumber cahaya dan mesin penghasil sumber listrik yang ada.

\- Mengisi hari.

Karena letak yang jauh dan terpencil, tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh para penjaga mercusuar untuk melalui hari, jika ada nelayan atau wisatawan yang mampir, bagi mereka itu adalah sebuah anugerah besar karena bisa bercengkerama dengan mereka, namun jika tidak ada, memancing, melamun, tidur atau bersih-bersih adalah pekerjaan yang rutin dilakukan, radio dan televisi serta ponsel (jika signal ada) juga menjadi alternatif hiburan sekaligus sarana untuk mengetahui perkembangan dunia di luar sana.

\- Keahlian khusus.

Selain harus bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang sepi, penjaga mercusuar harus memiliki keahlian khusus yakni harus berani berada di ketinggian (jika melakukan pemeriksaan rutin atas sumber cahaya dan bangunan menara) serta menguasai dasar-dasar elektronik dan mesin, mereka harus bisa melakukan perbaikan secara cepat jika ada kerusakan pada sumber cahaya dan mesin pembangkit listrik. Akan sangat berbahaya jika hal tersebut tidak dapat ditangani dengan segera.

\- Harus hemat dan cermat.

Karena letak yang jauh dari keramaian, apalagi pusat perbelanjaan, maka secara otomatis apa yang mereka punyai harus dihemat penggunaannya, yang paling utama adalah makanan, biasanya para penjaga akan memiliki stok makanan untuk beberapa bulan, jika ada yang "mudik" maka itu akan menjadi tugasnya untuk membawa stok makanan. Sedangkan bahan bakar untuk mesin biasanya sudah ada pasokan sendiri setiap bulannya dari instansi terkait.

\- Solidaritas yang tinggi dan ancaman bahaya.

Karena nasib yang sama, maka di antara para penjaga mercusuar memiliki rasa solidaritas yang tinggi, suka dan duka akan mereka lewati bersama. Di antara mereka sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Karena letak tempat kerja yang berada di pinggir laut, maka bahaya dapat mengancam mereka sewaktu-waktu, misalnya saja angin kencang, ombak yang besar dan cuaca yang buruk serta air pasang yang tiba-tiba datang. Ini tentu saja merupakan tantangan tersendiri bagi mereka.

\- Mulai terkikis zaman.

Seiring dengan kemajuan teknologi, sekarang ini semua serba otomatis, mulai dari mesin hingga penggunaan GPS sebagai alat bantu navigasi membuat pekerjaan para penjaga mulai tersingkirkan, cepat atau lambat, berbagai cerita suka dan duka para penjaga mercusuar akan menjadi cerita usang yang hanya bisa didengarkan sesekali dalam rentan waktu yang tidak menentu. Terlepas dari itu semua, harus kita akui bersama, penjaga mercusuar adalah "pahlawan di tengah lautan."

Begitulah tentang fakta penjaga mercusuar, yang kini dialami oleh dua gadis yang menjaga pulau terpencil ini.

Dua gadis yang merupakan pegawai honorer pemerintahan negeri Konoha, sudah ditugaskan menjaga pulau terpencil yang jauh dari kota Konoha itu sendiri, mereka sudah bertugas di tempat ini selama empat tahun. Itupun sejak mereka berhasil lulus dari ujian penerimaan penjaga mercusuar. Sedikit di antara mereka - peserta ujian penjaga mercusuar - yang berhasil lulus dan langsung ditugaskan di tempat yang ditentukan oleh pemerintah. Mereka menerima tugas ini dengan perasaan yang begitu senang. Karena bagi mereka, pekerjaan ini memiliki tantangannya sendiri.

Mengenai dua gadis yang menjaga mercusuar di pulau terpencil ini, bernama Ibuki Hinata dan Nakatsugawa Ui. Mereka adalah sahabat dekat sejak SMA dan sudah menjaga mercusuar ini sejak berumur 18 tahun. Kini empat tahun sudah berlalu, umur mereka sekitar 22 tahun dan sudah menempuh berbagai peristiwa selama itu. Mereka menempuhnya bersama-sama dengan kekuatan diri mereka yang kuat. Saling membantu jika mengalami kesusahan.

Ibuki Hinata adalah gadis yang aktif, kuat dan tsundere. Bermata biru seindah samudera. Memiliki hairband hitam yang memiliki dua lonceng di satu sisi, dan memiliki rambut ungu muda pendek. Dia juga memiliki payudara kecil.

Sewaktu SMA, dia termasuk salah satu anggota yang aktif di klub pemanah. Dia juga bercita-cita ingin menjadi penjaga mercusuar. Cita-citanya ini terinspirasi dari ayahnya yang juga seorang penjaga mercusuar. Karena sejak kecil, dia pernah tinggal bersama ayahnya di mercusuar yang ada di pulau terpencil. Dia tumbuh besar di sana sampai berumur lima tahun. Lalu dia diajak ayahnya untuk kembali ke kota Konoha, guna menyekolahkannya dan dia pun tinggal bersama ibunya. Sementara sang ayah kembali ke pulau terpencil untuk menjaga mercusuar sampai Hinata menamatkan sekolahnya.

Karena cita-citanya itu, banyak temannya yang meremehkannya dan bahkan menghinanya. Sebab pekerjaan menjaga mercusuar dianggap sebagai pekerjaan yang rendah dan berpenghasilan yang juga rendah. Hanya sedikit orang yang mau menjadi penjaga mercusuar. Tapi, dia menganggap semua itu sebagai angin lalu dan tetap bertekad kuat untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya itu. Baginya, cita-cita itu sangatlah mulia yang sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu.

Di samping itu, dia juga memiliki sahabat yang juga ikut bercita-cita yang sama dengannya. Nakatsugawa Ui yang akan selalu bersamanya hingga mewujudkan cita-citanya itu.

Nakatsugawa Ui adalah gadis manis yang kekanak-kanakan, ceria dan bersemangat. Matanya berwarna hijau kebiruan. Rambutnya berwarna orange panjang. Rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda di sisi kanannya dan pin berbentuk hati terpasang di sisi kirinya. Dia juga memiliki tinggi badan yang rata-rata.

Panggilan akrabnya adalah Ui-chan, itu kalau Hinata yang memanggilnya. Dia ikut bersama Hinata untuk bertugas menjaga mercusuar di pulau ini. Hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata.

Kadang-kadang baik Hinata maupun Ui, pernah pulang ke rumah mereka secara bergantian. Ketika yang satunya pulang ke tempat asalnya, maka dia akan membawa stok makanan yang banyak untuk menopang hidup selama menjaga mercusuar. Berdasarkan fakta penjaga mercusuar yang mereka pelajari selama pelatihan usai lulus dari ujian penerimaan penjaga mercusuar, pekerjaan ini semakin lama akan semakin menghilang karena dimakan zaman. Mengingat perkembangan teknologi yang maju saat ini, peran mercusuar akan tersingkirkan. Namun, Hinata dan Ui tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka tetap menikmati pekerjaan mereka sebagai penjaga mercusuar dengan senang hati, meskipun akan dihadang banyak bahaya yang akan selalu mengintai mereka kapan saja.

Satu lagi, mereka adalah dua gadis penjaga mercusuar yang pertama kali dari pihak Konoha. Mereka juga menjadi sepasang partner yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga mercusuar. Meskipun hanya berdua saja, tidak ada laki-laki yang ikut bekerja untuk membantu mereka, tetap saja mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan yang terjadi selama menjaga mercusuar. Seperti memperbaiki mesin yang rusak, itu sudah menjadi tugas penting bagi Hinata sebab Hinata menguasai semua teknik perbaikan mesin. Ui hanya bertugas untuk menemaninya, memasak dan membersihkan semua sudut yang ada di mercusuar. Mereka bekerja sama untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi.

Hingga saat ini, mereka masih tinggal di sana. Belum kepikiran untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, meskipun kekasih mereka yang menyarankan hal itu. Tapi, mereka tetap menjalani pekerjaan ini sepenuh hati dan menikmati kehidupan lautan yang sangat mempesona ini.

Ya, Hinata dan Ui sama-sama mempunyai kekasih yang seorang tentara angkatan laut. Kekasih Hinata bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sedangkan kekasih Ui bernama Sabaku No Gaara. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kelas dua SMA, berpisah selama empat tahun usai tamat SMA dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui email. Untung sekali, mereka juga membawa alat komunikasi seperti ponsel agar bisa menghubungi orang-orang terdekat mereka. Itupun jarang, jika ada waktu yang memungkinkan mereka untuk mengirim pesan agar mengetahui kabar masing-masing.

Mereka berempat sama-sama bekerja di lautan. Selama itu, mereka saling merindukan antara satu sama lainnya. Tidak bisa bertemu, hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui email. Perasaan rindu akan tersampaikan jika mereka sudah mengetahui kabar masing-masing. Menginginkan sebuah pertemuan, tapi hal itu tidak dapat juga untuk diwujudkan.

Karena itu, sambil memandang ke arah laut lepas lewat teleskop yang berdiri di atap menara mercusuar, Hinata menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Memasang wajah yang kusut seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari moncong teleskop.

Dia berdiri tegak dan melihat ke arah langit. Tubuhnya langsing terbalutkan pakaian seragam khas penjaga mercusuar. Sepatu boots membungkus kedua kakinya. Begitulah penampilan sehari-harinya sebagai penjaga mercusuar.

"Hari yang cerah. Hari yang bagus untuk bermain di pantai," gumam Hinata yang meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas matanya."Tapi, sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku dan Ui-chan di sini. Andai saja ada Naruto-kun di sini..."

Ekspresinya menjadi sedih begitu ketika mengingat tentang Naruto, laki-laki yang selalu melindunginya dan membelanya di saat orang-orang meledeknya. Karena itulah, dia jatuh cinta pada anak tentara angkatan laut itu. Uzumaki Naruto, yang juga satu sekolah dengannya.

Dia ingat benar, bagaimana Naruto yang selalu saja mendekatinya dengan bersusah payah, tapi dia malah bersikap kasar pada Naruto. Dia akan memukul Naruto sekuat tenaga jika Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Entah itu memegang tangannya, memeluknya dan sebagainya, pasti sifat tsundere-nya akan bangkit dan menyakiti Naruto. Tapi, tetap saja, Naruto tidak merasa kapok untuk mendekatinya.

Sampai Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya saat Naruto mengantarnya pulang. Tepat di depan rumahnya, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan dirinya.

"Aku suka kamu, Hinata. Apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?"

Saat itu, Hinata memasang ekspresi kagetnya. Setelah itu, dia menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto dengan senyuman manis disertai rona merah di dua pipinya.

"Iya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Saking senangnya, Naruto hendak memeluk Hinata, namun Hinata malah menghindarinya. Akibatnya Naruto jatuh karena tersandung batu sehingga wajah Naruto mencium tanah. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata malah tertawa kecil melihat nasib sial yang menimpa Naruto.

"Hihihi... Maaf."

Sambil bangkit berdiri dari acara jatuhnya, Naruto malah berwajah sewot.

"Huh... Kenapa kamu malah menghindar saat aku ingin memelukmu!?"

"Aku tidak suka dipeluk apalagi dicium. Ingat itu."

"Hah!?"

Meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, Hinata menyelonong pergi dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Naruto pun terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kepergiannya itu.

"HINATA! TUNGGU!"

Suara Naruto begitu keras dan sangat memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Mengguncang tempat itu dan mengagetkan burung-burung yang hendak pulang ke sarangnya, pada sore hari yang indah.

Begitulah cerita singkatnya, tentang bagaimana Naruto menembak Hinata untuk menjadi pacarnya. Mengingat kejadian itu, sungguh membuat Hinata tersenyum geli sendiri. Hingga mengundang kerinduan itu muncul di hatinya. Menggebu-gebu ingin bertemu dengan kekasih hati.

"Hinata-chan..."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya seiring angin laut terus bertiup. Membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Menyentaknya dari lamunan masa lalu dan mengantarkannya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hinata-chan..."

Kembali suara itu memanggilnya. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah asal suara.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Berlari-lari cepat dari pintu atap mercusuar, Ui menghampiri Hinata. Rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang-goyang seiring dia berlari dan menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu gembira.

Hinata terheran-heran melihatnya.

Begitu di dekat Hinata, Ui pun berkata dengan tawa yang lebar.

"Mereka datang... Mereka datang, Hinata-chan."

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Naruto dan Gaara-kun. Mereka datang ke tempat kita. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan sampai ke sini. Aku mendapatkan kabarnya lewat pesan email dari Gaara-kun."

Terdiam sebentar, Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Lalu dia pun menampilkan ekspresi yang cerah. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Be-Benarkah itu?"

Ui mengangguk cepat. Ekspresinya begitu ceria.

"Benar!" Ui melompat sekali saja."Senangnya! Tidak lama lagi, aku akan bertemu dengan Gaara-kun. Sudah lama sekali, aku penasaran bagaimana penampilan Gaara-kun sekarang. Apa dia masih tampan seperti dulu? Aaah... Pokoknya aku senang sekali. Kamu juga senang, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga senang."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tunggu mereka di pantai."

GYUT!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Ui langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata tertarik olehnya. Hinata kewalahan dan berteriak keras.

"EH? EH? EH? TUNGGU, UI-CHAN! JANGAN TARIK AKU SEPERTI INI DONG!"

Maka keduanya langsung pergi menuju pantai, yang terletak di bawah bukit. Mereka akan menunggu kedatangan dua pangeran mereka di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SETENGAH JAM KEMUDIAN...**

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Ui, sebuah kapal besar berlabuh di dermaga yang ada di pantai pasir putih itu. Kapal besar yang merupakan kapal penumpang yang bergerak untuk mengantarkan orang-orang ke pulau terpencil. Kapal itu menurunkan dua pria yang berpakaian seragam tentara angkatan laut tapi berbeda warna.

Satu pria berambut pirang jabrik. Topi khas tentara berwarna hijau gelap menutupi kepalanya. Bermata biru. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Berpakaian seragam tentara berwarna serba hijau gelap dan putih. Menyandang tas ransel berwarna hitam di punggungnya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedangkan pria yang satu laginya, berambut merah. Bermata hijau emerald dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya yang menyerupai seperti mata panda. Berkulit putih. Ada tanda tulisan kanji "ai" di dahi sebelah kanannya. Berpakaian seragam tentara serba coklat gelap dan putih. Topi tentara berwarna coklat gelap juga menutupi kepalanya. Menyandang tas ransel berwarna merah di punggungnya. Namanya Sabaku No Gaara.

Naruto dan Gaara adalah tentara yang berbeda negara. Naruto berasal dari negara Konoha, dan Gaara berasal dari negara Suna. Mereka mendapatkan izin cuti dari atasan masing-masing selama sebulan saja. Semua ini mereka lakukan demi bertemu dengan bidadari pujaan hati mereka.

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di pasir putih yang berkilauan bagaikan permata, Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada dua gadis yang menunggu di bawah pohon kelapa. Naruto berteriak penuh semangat.

"ITU MEREKA! UI! HINATA!"

Spontan, Ui begitu bergembira sekali melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang berjalan mendekat secara bersamaan. Sementara Hinata hanya menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"GAARA-KUN!"

Saking senangnya, Ui berlari cepat menapaki jalan berpasir itu. Gaara pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ui memeluknya secara langsung.

GREP!

Kedua tangan Ui merangkul pinggang Gaara dengan erat. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ui.

"Apa kabar, Ui?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-kun. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku sehat."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

Melonggarkan pelukannya, Ui mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Gaara dari dekat. Gaara tersenyum sembari memegang dua bahunya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ui."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Gaara-kun."

Mereka pun saling tersenyum bersama lalu berpelukan kembali.

Cerita mengenai cinta di antara Gaara dan Ui, bermulai dari Gaara yang pindah ke Konoha dan pindah sekolah ke Konoha High School. Gaara masuk kelas yang sama dengan Naruto, Hinata dan Ui. Kemudian Gaara menjadi teman baik Naruto. Dari Naruto, Ui bisa berkenalan dengan Gaara. Ui dan Gaara pun menjadi teman dekat, selalu bersama setiap saat. Hingga pada akhirnya, Gaara menyatakan cintanya melalui surat yang diletakkan di loker milik Ui. Hinata-lah yang membantu meletakkan surat cinta itu di loker Ui, atas permintaan Naruto. Dari sanalah, Ui mengetahui bahwa Gaara menyukainya. Maka menuntut Ui untuk menemui Gaara yang menunggunya di parkiran sepeda.

Ui menerima cinta Gaara. Mereka pun berpacaran. Hingga Naruto dan Hinata senang melihat mereka. Waktu itu, Naruto dan Hinata belum berpacaran, masih berstatus hubungan yang tidak jelas.

Begitulah ceritanya. Hingga kini, hubungan Gaara dan Ui berjalan dengan baik. Rencananya Gaara ingin melamar Ui sehingga menariknya untuk pergi menemui Ui di sini, meskipun dia sibuk bertugas sebagai tentara angkatan laut di negara Suna.

Sebaliknya Naruto, yang kini berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata tetap berdiri di tempatnya berpijak. Tidak ada niatnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto seperti yang dilakukan Ui. Baginya, hal tersebut merepotkan karena dia tidak ingin menunjukkan perasaan cintanya pada Naruto, meskipun dia ingin menunjukkan perasaan cintanya, tapi dia malu.

Begitu dekat dengan Hinata, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata.

Dengan wajah yang sumringah, Naruto pun mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Hai... Bagaimana keadaanmu selama di sini?"

Hinata menjawabnya dengan nada datar, tapi rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Aku sehat saja di sini. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku juga sehat."

"Hn. Bisa kulihat itu."

"Kamu semakin dingin saja, Hinata," sesaat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya lalu tersenyum kecil."Tapi, itulah yang aku sukai darimu."

Wajah Hinata menjadi sewot. Dia berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar, seperti biasa, kamu itu tetap saja gombal. Tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Apa? Aku rasa kata-kataku ini tidak gombal."

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi."

"Eh? Hei, Hinata! Tunggu! Jangan pergi!"

GREP!

Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan Hinata sebelum Hinata berbalik untuk beranjak pergi. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Tapi, sebelum itu, lepaskan dulu tanganku."

Dengan kasar, Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dari tangannya. Tapi, Naruto bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskannya dan bahkan menunjukkan wajah tegasnya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi. Kamu itu tidak berubah juga, Hinata. Padahal kita sudah lama berpacaran, tapi kamu masih memperlakukan aku dengan kasar. Apalagi aku belum pernah memelukmu ataupun menciummu sama sekali. Kamu tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan sih."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lama. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut.

"Begitu ya? Maaf, jika selama ini aku telah bersikap kasar padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja..."

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto memotongnya.

"Kamu malu menunjukkan rasa cintamu padaku, kan? Karena itu, kamu bersikap kasar padaku ketika aku ingin menyentuhmu. Kamu itu memang tsundere. Bagaimana caranya agar kamu bisa memahami perasaanku? Padahal aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu."

Menampilkan wajah sedihnya, Naruto semakin menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Hinata tertegun lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Naruto-kun...," Hinata berjalan pelan dan langsung memegang pipi kanan Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas."Maaf, jika selama ini aku bersikap kasar padamu. Mulai detik ini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kamu menyentuhku."

"Benar? Kamu tidak akan memukulku jika aku memelukmu sekarang?"

"Benar."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"Apa kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Disodorkan pertanyaan itu, Hinata terdiam sebentar. Berpikir keras selama dua menit dan kemudian mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Iya. Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Secara langsung, Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata pun tenggelam di dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat. Dia juga membalas pelukan Naruto itu. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang manis.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, yang tersenyum senang karena bisa mendapatkan pelukan pertama kali dari Hinata. Baru kali inilah, Hinata membiarkannya untuk meluapkan segala apa yang dia rasakan. Perasaan cinta Naruto yang bergelora telah mendapatkan kasih dari sang bidadari.

Menyaksikan pemandangan langka itu, Gaara yang bergandengan tangan dengan Ui, tersenyum bersama. Turut senang karena dua sahabat mereka telah mengikrarkan sebuah janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya. Lantas Gaara juga menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Ui..."

"Ya, Gaara-kun?"

"Apa kamu mau menjadi istriku?"

Memandang ke arah Gaara, kedua pipi Ui memerah. Ui tersenyum seraya mengangguk cepat.

"Mau! Aku mau menjadi istrimu!"

"Baguslah. Kita bisa secepatnya menikah di minggu ini."

"Eh? Minggu ini?"

"Hn. Bukan kita saja yang menikah, tapi Naruto dan Hinata juga. Jadi, ada dua pasang pengantin yang akan menikah nantinya."

"Wah, pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Ya, keluarga kita akan datang ke sini, dua hari lagi. Sekaligus membawa pendeta yang akan menikahkan kita."

"Waaah... Benar-benar menyenangkan... Gaara-kun, aku tambah sayang padamu."

"Hn. Aku juga begitu."

Gaara tersenyum dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Ui. Ui juga ikut tersenyum bersama Gaara.

Kembali pandangan mereka terarah pada Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata yang saling bergandengan tangan.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke mercusuar! Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu," kata Hinata dengan nadanya yang lembut.

"Ayo! Pasti makanan buatanmu enak," sahut Naruto yang tertawa lebar.

"Tentu saja. Kamu akan menyukainya nanti."

"Kita buktikan saja sekarang."

"Ayo, siapa takut?"

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto pun mengikuti kemanapun Hinata melangkah. Disusul oleh Ui yang juga menarik tangan Gaara. Ui berseru keras.

"HINATA-CHAN! TUNGGU KAMI DONG!"

"Ah, maaf, Ui-chan."

"Huh, kamu itu. Lupa ya sama aku dan Gaara."

"Hehehe... Maaf."

"Oke... Oke... Tidak apa-apa kok."

Ui tertawa kecil. Hinata yang tersenyum simpul. Naruto yang menyengir lebar, dan Gaara yang juga tersenyum simpul. Mereka berempat berjalan kaki bersama menuju ke mercusuar yang ada di atas bukit. Merencanakan makan siang untuk menyambut kedatangan dua tentara yang telah menjadi pahlawan di hati dua bidadari itu.

Angin laut terus bertiup kencang untuk menyemarakkan kisah ini. Kisah cinta dua penjaga mercusuar dan dua tentara, berakhir bahagia untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inilah fic pertama saya di fandom Xover Naruto and Hoshizora E Kakaru Hashi!**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Terinspirasi tidak sengaja dari sebuah iklan di tv.**

 **Hinata di fic ini bukan Hyuga Hinata di anime Naruto. Tapi, Ibuki Hinata dari anime Hoshizora E Kakaru Hashi. Kebetulan aja namanya sama dan saya kepikiran ingin membuat ficnya dengan pair Uzumaki Naruto x Ibuki Hinata, maka terciptalah fic seperti ini.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Silakan review di bawah ini.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 27 Maret 2017**


End file.
